Garfield's Adventures in Beauty and The Beast
by Farrell14
Summary: Garfield and Odie Join Belle on her adventures during the 1991 Disney Classic Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. Beauty and the Beast and all characters belong to Disney. Thank you and enjoy the crossover.

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, I'm late! I'm late! I'm extremely late!" Garfield the cat admonished himself as ran as fast as he could to the city auditorium. At the auditorium, young boys and girls were eagerly waiting in their seats for the performance to begin. Over the intercom system the announcer was beginning the introductions. "And now boys and girls here's Garfield the cat! The children began applauding but Garfield didn't come out. "And, uh?" Now boys and girls, Garfield the cat! Once again Garfield failed to appear. "WILL SOMEONE GET THAT STUPID CAT ON STAGE!" As if on cue Garfield flew into the auditorium after slipping on a wet floor. "whoaaa!" Garfield screamed as flew down the aisle way and hitting face-first into the stage which the children laughed at finding incredibly funny. "Ouch." Garfield groaned as he got up.<br>Walking up to the stage he sat down on the chair in the middle of the stage, he picked up a book and addressed the crowd. "I will now read to you the classic story_, Beauty and the Beast_." "Lights, music, please?" The lights came down in the auditorium with only a spotlight on Garfield and the band began playing the introductory music to Beauty and the Beast.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land." What a great beginning huh kids? Garfield said in the middle of the intro. "A young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?" "Wow that's pretty harsh. Tough luck fella" Garfield concluded.

* * *

><p>"Garfield, Garfield, wake up." a melodic voice sang. "What? Who's there?" Garfield exclaimed, forcing himself up from under his covers. As his vision cleared he made out a striking young woman with dark brown eyes and hair kneeling at the front of his bed. "Oh it's you. Yeah leave me a forwarding email address Belle and I'll get back to you, ok?" Garfield pulled the sheets back over his head. "Garfield, it's such a lovely day outside, and Odie and I are going into town to shop." Belle persisted as the small pup trotted in and gave two happy barks. "Doesn't that sound nice?" Belle insisted as she prodded Garfield with her hands for him to wake him up. Garfield poked his head out from under his covers with a more irritated look on his face "Look, Belle I don't do the whole 'ray of sunshine thing' ok?" to which Garfield promptly went back underneath his covers when he was finished his comment.<p>

Belle got up off her knees with exasperated sigh and went over to her bedroom window and flung open the curtains letting in the sunshine. "Garfield! It's one o'clock in the afternoon." Belle said "Oh it's that early huh?" Garfield said sarcastically from under his bed sheets. "You've only been up for breakfast and lunch." Belle stated as she kneeled back at Garfield's bed. "Awww you figured out how this crossover is going to work didn't you? Garfield remarked as he reached up and pinched Belle on her cheeks with a sly grin. "Now be good and make sure you bring back lots of food, I'm going to be starved after my post lunch mid afternoon nap." Garfield said with a patronizing wave of his paw and went back under his covers.  
>Belle let out a small sigh but then formed a grin on her lips. "Fine, if you don't want to come, than I guess Odie and I will just get what we want isn't that right boy?" Belle turned to give Odie a scratch behind his ears. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Odie said happily through his panting. "I know! I'll get raisins and lots of them!" Belle exclaimed. "You wouldn't dare." Garfield said as he angrily came up from under the covers. "Oh by the way Garfield since you're staying home you can help Papa with his invention, I know how much you love that." Belle sarcastically stated.<br>Garfield eyes went wide upon hearing this. "Arghhhh! He bellowed shooting out of his bed like a rocket. OK! OK! You win lets go to town." Garfield said with a mortified expression as he grabbed Belle by the hand and led her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yay I'm back and Re-uploading this now that I have a computer that works :) Basically it is a re-telling of the movie from Garfields point of view who will join Belle along with his pal Odie on her adventures during the film. Belle will be her happy go-lucky self and Garfield lazy, lovable sarcastic self. PS Garfield will have his fourth wall sense. He will know that he is a disney movie. Thank you and enjoy the crossover.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield and Odie belong to Jim Davis. Beauty and the Beast and all characters involved Belong to Disney. Thank you and Enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p>"Now Garfield behave yourself." Belle commanded as she headed for the door with her book and basket in hand. "Belle clearly doesn't know me very well kids." Garfield spoke to the readers with smug look on his face as they headed down the path towards the village. Belle began humming a little tune. "Oh brother there she goes." Garfield sighed with a roll of his eyes as he walked along solemnly<em>. "Little town it's a quiet village everyday like before little town full of little people waking up to say."<em>  
>As if on cue people began popping up out of windows, chimneys, and even a man with his head in a stock singing, <em>"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"<em> Garfield rolled his eyes in exasperation while Odie happily barked along, Belle continued, _"There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we cam__e, to this poor provincial town"_ "Bread and rolls you say?" Garfield said perking up upon hearing Belle's lyrics. "Now we're getting somewhere!" "Good morning Belle!" The Baker greeted "Good morning monsieur!" Belle happily replied. "Where are you off too?" he inquired. "The book shop, I just finished the most wonderful story." Belle continued while Garfield eyed the baker's bread with an evil gaze. "It's about a beanstalk and an ogre and a…" But Belle was cut off by the uninterested baker. "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up.

The baker looked down to notice something was missing. "Wait? My, bread? Where'd it go?" The baker turned around in time to see Garfield running away with his tray full of bread. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY BREAD YOU FILTHY FAT MONGREL!" The baker screamed running after Garfield with a full head of steam. All of this going on without the notice of Belle who was moving on to her next destination with Odie happily following along while the other town's people continued to gossip about her in song.  
>"<em>Look there she goes that girl is strange no question with her odd cat and dog. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd, cause her head on some cloud, no denying she's a funny girl that Belle." <em>Belle paid no attention to any this (and more importantly paid no attention to Garfield) as she hopped on a carriage with Odie in tow. She was too eager to get to the bookstore to care. Meanwhile Garfield continued to move through crowd as they continued to sing greetings to each other:

_"Bonjour! Good day! How is your family? Bonjour!__ Good Day! How is your wife? _Garfield decided to get in on the act when he came upon an egg vendor and his eggs_. "I need six DOZEN eggs!_ Garfield sang. Get away from my eggs, you overstuffed cat! The vendor screamed swinging at Garfield upon discovering him pillaging through his chickens. Meanwhile Belle had finally come to her favorite spot, the bookstore. Belle had loved books since she first came to the village as a little girl. She was lonely with no one to talk to except Garfield and Odie and always wanted more than what her village could offer. Books offered her an outlet for this restlessness. For a woman the townsfolk found this strange, but Belle could care less what they thought.

As Belle hopped off the carriage she burst out in song expressing her hopes of moving beyond the village one day. _"There must be more than this provincial life!"_ Belle sang. as she happily bounced off into the bookstore where she was greeted by the elderly shop keep. "Ah Belle, Odie." greeted the old clerk. Odie responded with a happy bark. "Good afternoon monsieur, I've come to return the book I borrowed." Belle greeted the old man. "Finished already?" he inquired as he fed Odie a dog treat which Odie happily ate up. "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?" She asked. "Yeah, like a book on how to cook the world's largest French omelet?" Garfield sarcastically suggested as he strolled in eating the bread he stole from the baker. "Nothing since yesterday." the owner replied with a chuckle at Belle's enthusiasm. Belle hopped onto a ladder to look on the shelves for any book that caught her interest and sure enough she found one. "That's alright, I'll borrow …. This one!" she excitedly replied showing him one. "That one?" But you read it twice." The clerk pointed out. "Well it's my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Belle exclaimed as she swung herself from one end of the room to the other to emphasize her point. Garfield on the other hand stood and watched dispassionately. "Hey Belle, think you can put that passion into cooking dinner as you do at being a nerd?" Garfield mocked. Odie groaned at Garfield in offense. "What? It's true Pup." Garfield defended pointing to Belle.

"Hello what is this?" Garfield said to himself looking at the bookshelf when one book in particular caught his attention. "If you like it that much it's yours." the clerk offered. "But sir?" Belle exclaimed not wanting to be a bother. "I insist." The clerk stated. "Well thank you! Thank EEEP! Garfield! Belle screamed when Garfield ran up her apron and shoving a book in her face with a very excited look on his face. "Garfield. No. I'm not taking this." Belle stated as she put him down on the floor. Garfield responded with pleading smile and posture. Belle relented with an exasperated sigh "Fine, you don't mind if I BORROW (emphasizing to Garfield) this, do you?" She held up the book with small smile. How to cook Italian cuisine in ten easy steps. The clerk broke out with hysterical laughter "Of course, you can take them both, enjoy!" "Thank you sir, thank you! C'mon boys"

Unbeknownst to Belle there were a couple of men checking her out through the window of store who quickly struck unassuming poses so as not to arouse suspicion from Belle. As she and her animal companions passed by they broke out into song. _"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she is feeling well? With a dreamy far off look, with her nose stuck in a book, with her odd cat and dog, what a puzzle to the rest of us this Belle?"_  
>Of course Belle paid no attention to any of this as she walked through the town to find a nice spot to read. Belle had an amazing talent of reading and walking, managing to avoid obstacles, from children jump roping to using a sign to block falling water from a drainage pipe. "Ipod users eat your heart out." Garfield said to the readers with a smile. Belle found a place to read in the form of the town's fountain.<p>

_"Oh! Isn't this amazing?"_ Belle sang as she began to read. _"Just Look at this linguini."_ Garfield sang along reading the cookbook. _"It's my favorite because you'll see. Here's where she meets prince charming."_ Belle continued showing Odie the page. Odie responded with enthusiastic howl_. "But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three."_ Belle continued as put the book in front of Garfield's face who became very annoyed at having his own reading being interrupted pushed Belle's arm away. Belle realizing it was getting late got up to finish her errands. "Let's go boys, I have to get some food." Belle said. "Belle I knew you weren't going to let me down girl." Garfield said in a very upbeat manner as they began walking. "I have to get celery, lettuce, carrots and turnips. "Belle I knew you were going to let me down." Garfield added very disappointedly. "That's ok I'll just have to pick up a few additions." Garfield added with a very sly grin. As the trio headed towards the food district a few onlookers re-started their singing gossip.

_"Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have no paralle__l. But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd with her strange cat and dog. She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes Very different from the rest of us is Belle."  
><em> Above the town a group of geese were flying over when one of them was cruelly shot down by and came crashing down the ground with a massive SPLAT! A clumsy, stoutly man named Lefou came eagerly running up to the collect the dead bird and run back to his boss; a young Hunter and town "hero", Gaston, like a puppy hoping to be congratulated for a job well done.

"Wow great shot Gaston! You're the best around!" Lefou praised his friend. "I know." Gaston spoke confidently. "No beast alive stands a chance against you! Or girl for that matter." He added with a slight sneer. "It's true Lefou." Gaston spoke as he lifted his minion up by his chin. "And I've got sights set on that one." he said as he pointed the rifle at Belle and her pet companions. "The inventors daughter?" Lefou said incredulously. "Yes Belle, she's the prettiest, and that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Gaston said in a rather threatening tone that wasn't lost on Lefou. "Uhh yeah sure of course Gaston! What I meant was." Gaston threw Lefou down when became tired of his sidekicks rambling and went into song.

_"Right from the moment I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she. Who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle." _Gaston however was too busy staring at his reflection in a nearby mirror that he failed to notice Belle, Garfield and Odie pass by until they were well passed him. Gaston stormed after them passing his own admirers; three blonde women who sang of their own unrequited love of the hunter_. __"Look__ there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston! Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart! I'm barely breathing. He's such a tall, dark, handsome brute."_ They all collectively sang without realizing they were unwittingly abusing the bumbling Lefou who was gawking.

As Belle and Odie made their way home Garfield decided he was going to make a slight detour. "Bacon! Grapes! More Bread! Cheese!" The merchants were not too happy about this. "GET AWAY FROM MY MEAT! MY GRAPES! SOME ONE GET MY KNIVES! All gave pursuit. Garfield who found their attempts to catch him amusing, alluded them with ease through the crowd. Belle however was too caught up her book to catch any of Garfield's mischief_. "There must be more than this provincial life!" _Belle sang up into the sky, hoping to go on an adventure like the one in her book.

Unfortunately she had caught the attention of her vain suitor Gaston who sang of his own wishes_. "Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!"_ At this the rest of the townsfolk joined in. _"Look__ there she goes the girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mad'moiselle. It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in. Cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty but. She really is a funny girl That Belle….!"_  
>Belle only now realizing something was happening turned around just in time to see people going about their daily activities. Garfield strolled up with a cart with a pile of food having dodged his pursuers. "Say Belle, Oblivious much?" Garfield said sarcastically pointing out to her missing the entire musical chorus about her with a smug expression. "Garfield! How are we going to pay for all of this?" Belle exclaimed upon seeing the large amount of food. "Let's just say I bartered for them, now c'mon let's go." Garfield began to push the cart towards the cottage but was stopped by Belle with a very stern expression and arms crossed like a disapproving mother. "What? You want some?" Garfield said with a sly expression.<p>

"There he is! Get him!" it was the merchants who Garfield harassed earlier approaching fast. "Uh oh" Garfield realizing he was in trouble leaped behind Belle. The merchants came upon the cart and removed their stolen goods. One had a few choice words for Belle. "If you would pay less attention to your books, and more to your cat, then maybe I would not be tempted to FEED HIM TO MY DOGS!  
>"But he doesn't mean any harm!" Belle reasoned. "He's just, he's just…." Belle wanted to say more but couldn't think of anything as her voice trailed off. The angry mob had moved on. "Well that was very rude." Garfield said coming out from behind Belle. "C'mon Belle lets go….oh." "Garfield suddenly realized Belle was standing over him with her hands on her hips and with an even angrier expression on her face then before. Garfield realizing he may gone a little too far put a very guilty smile on his face. "Garfield when we get home you are going on a diet!" Belle commanded shaking a finger. "Arghhhhh! No! You can't! I'll die!" Garfield screamed as he latched on Belles skirt. "Garfield calm down! It will be good for you." Belle said. "Easy for you to say" Garfield shot back. With a sigh Belle had decided to back to her reading to get her mind off the moments unpleasantness. That was until Gaston decided to make his move.<p>

"Hello Belle." Gaston said with confidence as he appeared out of nowhere. Odie saw him and growled which Gaston paid no attention to. "Oh, bonjour Gaston." Belle greeted but pretended to take no interest. Truth be told Belle was hoping he would take the greeting and leave her be. His interest in her was not lost on her and was one of her main motivating factors in wanting to leave the town forever. As Belle attempted to move past him but Gaston very rudely took the book out of her hand to examine it. "Gaston may I have my book please?" Belle requested a little too politely. Garfield calmly walked up beside Odie whose eyes were furrowed in an angry expression. "Look Odie we get to see that rarest of events in nature. The mating ritual of the maximum, stupidest, doofus, or as it is also known as, Gaston." Garfield sarcastically said. "How can you read this? There are no pictures." Gaston said as he skimmed through Belle's book. "As you can see the wild Gaston attempts to woo the female with his keen intellect, but alas he has come to this battle of wills unarmed." Garfield sarcastically chimed in with his faux documentarian style. "Well some people use their imagination." Belle attempted to reason, but Gaston paid no attention to what she had to say and threw her book over his shoulder. "Belle it's time you got your head out of those and pay attention to more important things, like me." Gaston arrogantly proclaimed. His three groupies fainted at this display. "I can see these three have very high standards in men." Garfield continued gesturing to the three blonde women. As Belle retrieved her book he continued. "The whole town is talking about it, it's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting Ideas and thinking." Gaston infuriatingly continued. "Spoken like a true Casanova." Garfield mocked. Odie giggled in response. Belle didn't show it, but she has just internally shuddered at Gaston's disrespectful attitude towards her and was ready to give Gaston a piece of her mind but he pressed with his stupidity only this time turned his attention to Garfield and Odie. "And your strange large eyed pets who…. Walk on their hind legs?" Gaston raised his eyebrows and scratched his head upon realizing this. Odie looked down himself and Garfield and shrugged. "Hey Gaston that square thing under your mouth? Is that your jaw?" Garfield replied to Gaston's insult. "I mean seriously look at this cat." Gaston reached down and grabbed Garfield rather roughly by his neck. "Hey!" Garfield exclaimed. "Gaston you put him down this instant!" Belle demanded as she grabbed for Garfield but Gaston foolishly pressed his luck. "What do you feed this thing?" Garfield replied to Gaston by putting his finger right in his face. "What are you…?" Gaston said very puzzled. Garfield moved his finger upwards, downwards, from left to right as Gaston followed it all round until Garfield finally put it on Gaston's chest and as soon as Gaston looked down FTWONG! Garfield bopped him squarely in the nose. "OW!" Garfield bolted right for Belle as soon as Gaston dropped him. "Why, you little!" Gaston approached very menacingly. "Gaston don't you dare touch Garfield." Belle screamed as she lifted him and held him very protectively. Garfield wrapped his arms around Belle and gave Gaston the most satisfied smile. Gaston recomposed himself and put on the most sincere look he could muster. "Of course Belle."  
>Belle sighed putting Garfield down. "Now please, I have to go now, I need to help my father. At this point Lefou walked up caring the sack game that Gaston had slain earlier<p>

"Maurice! That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" He busted out in laughter joined by Gaston. "Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle demanded. "Yeah don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston responded by his minion in the head. "OOOF!" Lefou groaned in pain. "Oh that was convincing." Garfield rolled his eyes at Gaston's pathetic attempt at sincerity. "My father is not crazy he's a genius." Belle proclaimed. Unfortunately an ill-timed explosion made Belle's point moot. "Of course that is a daughter's subjective opinion." Garfield pointed out. Gaston and Lefou found this incredibly hilarious.  
>Belle, Garfield, and Odie all ran towards the house to see if Maurice was ok.<p>

* * *

><p>Well that concludes chapter 2. I want to remind anyone who reads this that this crossover is going on during the EVENTS of the film so If the lines or situations are from Beauty and The Beast They are intended to be that way. Any way I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy reading Garfield and Odie's interactions with the characters of the movie. Anyway please read and Review thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing as always.

* * *

><p>Belle and her pets ran as fast they could to reach the smoky basement of their house. Upon reaching it Belle opened to top and her, Garfield and Odie popped their heads in to see if her father, Maurice was ok. "Papa?" Thankfully Maurice was unharmed but stuck upside down in a barrel which Garfield thought was extremely funny. "Oh look Odie, it's a Maurice in a box." Odie barked in agreement "Are you all right?" Belle asked concerned making her way through the smoke. "I'm all right, but I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk!" Maurice stammered as he broke himself out of the barrel. "Best idea you've ever had Maurice." Garfield sarcastically chimed in.<br>"You always say that." Belle pointed out with a giggle. "I mean it this time, I will never get this boneheaded contraption to work." Maurice bellowed out in frustration. "Yes you will, and you will first prize at the fair tomorrow, and become a world famous inventor." she encouraged putting her arms on her father. "Belle, please don't feed his delusions." Garfield groaned. "You really believe that?" Maurice asked skeptically. "I always have." Belle continued. "Never mind she just as delusional as he is." Garfield rolled his eyes. Maurice cheered right up. "Well then what are we waiting for! I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" "And by no-time he means not in our lifetime kids." Garfield added to the readers.

"So did you and the boys have a good time in town?" Maurice inquired. "I got a new book, Odie had fun, and Garfield was well….." Belle stopped and looked down at Garfield who had his hands behind his back with an innocent smile and halo over his head. "Garfield." Belle finished dejected. "Rararara!" Odie laughed in response while Garfield formed a rather sour expression. "Yeah I can feel the love in the room." Garfield muttered to the readers. "Oh…. I see." Maurice responded from under the woodcutter not wanting to know anymore details.

"Papa? Do you think I'm odd?" Belle suddenly and somberly asked. "My Daughter! Odd! Where'd you get an idea like that!" Maurice exclaimed from under the cutter wearing what can only be described as a pair portable magnifying glasses. This was a perfect tee up for Garfield. "Well, Maurice I'm no expert on human psychology but I recon it would be the general mad science vibe you give off wherever you go, the loner style home you chose for us, the strange inventions you added to the place doesn't help either oh and the random loud explosions that happen frequently. Other than that I don't really see why people around here would think of us as weird."  
>"I just don't think I really fit here, I mean there's no one I can really talk to." Belle sighed as she sat down "Raaaaw." Odie moaned in sympathy as he nuzzled against her side while Garfield sat down next to her other side. "Awww except you guys of course" Belle exclaimed with a giggle as she tightly embraced her animal pals. "Rawww". Odie sighed in response. Garfield however did not like this level of affection. "Belle I seem to recall back in chapter 1 that I clearly stated I do not do affection. At least until food is involved."<p>

"Well what about that Gaston? He's a handsome fella." Maurice thought aloud. "He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited." Belle replied as she put her friends down. "Belle please you are being far too polite, you forgot how he is the dumbest man alive and has the IQ of a brick." Garfield helpfully added. "Papa he isn't for me." She concluded her thought while stroking a relaxing Odie behind the ear.  
>"Well you don't worry about a thing, this invention will be the start of a new life for us, you wait and see." Maurice reassured. "That's what he said when we moved to this dump." Garfield snarked in frustration to the readers. "There I think I got it. Let's give it a try." Maurice was about to pull the lever to start the machine when Garfield interrupted the moment. "Wait!" Garfield placed hard hats on himself, Odie and Belle. "You may continue." Garfield said with his hand. "Oh confounded Garfield! nothing's going to happen, I fixed it." Maurice responded to Garfield's mocking. "He said the same thing when he invented the self-heating oven and I didn't grow my hair back for a year, and lets not forget that teeter-totter when I ended up face first in the mud-hole with the pigs." Garfield explained to the readers.<p>

"Oh never mind this nonsense, I'm positive it works!" With a pull of the lever the machine roared to life chopping wood and putting them directly into a nice neat pile on a nearby rack. "It works!" Belle exclaimed coming to her fathers side. "It does?" Maurice said with cautious optimism. "You did it! You really did it!" Belle embraced he inventor father and jumped up and down with excitement. "RooRoo!" Odie howled exuberantly. "Wait for it pup. In 5, 4, 3." Garfield began counting down to something. "Hitch the wagon girl!" Maurice commanded "2. 1" Garfield with his countdown. "I'm off to the fair!" POW! Right on cue a hunk of wood struck poor Maurice right in the side of the head and he went straight to floor with a daze. Belle looked down in concern while Garfield couldn't resist making light of the situation. "It's good for three!" Garfield mocked with his hands in the air like an football referee but stopped as soon as he realized Belle was looking down at him with an fierce glare.

Later that evening Maurice was heading off to the fair with their Clydesdale Philippe hitched to the wagon carrying the woodcutter invention.  
>"Bye-Bye Papa!" Belle waved with a dispassionate Garfield in her arms. Odie barked a happy goodbye. "Bye Belle. Take care of the boys and everything while I'm gone." Maurice waved bye to his daughter and pets. Belle Sighed dreamily at the thought of the new life that was awaiting them all while still holding the glum Garfield in her arms. "He's going to get lost you know." Garfield said to nobody in particular.<p>

* * *

><p>Here is Chapter 3 folks will try to get chpater 4 up as soon as I Possibly can. I'am working on other stories plus I have to attend classes as well so you know what fun that could be<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Belle slept blissfully in her bed with Odie in her lap as the sun rose over the horizon. Garfield himself was being awoken by his tiny alarm clock that had let him know it was time for breakfast. Garfield rose from under his sheets with a heavy yawn and stretch. "Ah let's see what's on the itinerary." Garfield talked to himself as he pulled out a notepad. "Let's see; breakfast, post-breakfast mid-morning nap, pick on Odie, lunch, post-lunch mid afternoon nap, pick on Odie again, dinner, pick on Odie some more, and sleep." Garfield concluded. "Oh wow, I got a busy schedule to keep; I guess it's time to get Belle up."<p>

Garfield walked over to Belle's bed and leaped onto it and strolled up to her head. "Good morning Belle." Garfield said as he brushed some hair out of Belle's face. Belle's eyes fluttered open to see Garfield smiling face. "So sorry to disturb you, I know you have a very important social life to maintain, what with reading your books and dreaming about unicorns, rainbows, leprechauns, fairies and other disgustingly cute fairytale clichés. But if I could trouble you to go downstairs and fix a humongous breakfast for me there pumpkin, I'll be more than happy to let you get back to sleep."

Belle, still groggy with sleep laden eyes rolled back over to get back to sleep. "Five more minutes Garfield." She drowsily said. And just as Belle was drifting back off to sleep. BWAAAP! Went a bugle. "Ahhhh!" Belle screamed and shot up in bed wide awake. As her vision cleared she could see Garfield holding a bugle and wearing Marine Corps Drill instructor cap. "Rise and shine private Belle!" Garfield declared with salute. "It's time to serve your nation! Yes it's time to make breakfast. Breakfast with pancakes! Pancakes the size of Australia. With bacon, eggs, and toast. And coffee! Yes Belle coffee! France would not be the great country it is today without coffee. So do your patriotic duty Belle! And. Fix. Me. Breakfast!" And with that Garfield marched off leaving Odie on Belles lap.

Odie marched up to Belle and stared at her for a second with a dopy smile and then gave her long wet lick on her face and bounced off to the kitchen with a small chuckle. "Why can't I have normal pets like everyone else?" Belle asked herself with drool dripping off her face. "Did breakfast meet with your satisfaction your royal highness?" Belle asked rather sarcastically to Garfield while she cleared the table of dishes. Garfield gulped the last of his coffee with a satisfied smile. "It was quite filling, but those pancakes there? How about a little less pan and little more cake next time, okay honey? Well stomach, I think it's time for el nappo." Garfield said to his huge belly.  
>"Garfield I'm going to go read for a while, be nice to Odie." Belle commanded as she settled into a chair next to the table and opened her book. "On second thought it's time to abuse the puppy." Garfield replied with an evil sneer." Garfield snuck up behind Odie with evil smile. Garfield reared his foot back to kick Odie right off the table when a knock at door broke his concentration. "Who could that be?" Belle asked. "Well Belle it could be a very sweet, sensitive, adventurous young man whose come to sweep you off your feet and take you on a lifetime of fun-filled adventure, or it could be an over-compensating slobbering meathead." Garfield added with sarcasm<br>Belle pulled down a homemade periscope Maurice had designed for their protection to see who it was. Her drawn out groan gave all the confirmation of who it was. "It's Gaston isn't it?" Garfield rhetorically asked with a sarcastic grin. "This should be fun." he added with a sly grin.

Gaston let himself in. "Gaston what a pleasant surprise." Belle lied. "Isn't it though?" Gaston asked conceitedly. "I'm just full of them." "Like the fact that you can tie your own shoes?" Garfield mocked. "You know Belle there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't want to be in your shoes, this is the day." Gaston paused to check his reflection in the mirror and then turned his attention back to Belle. "This is the day your dreams come true!" He continued.

Odie growled at Gaston as he approached the table. "Quiet mutt." Gaston muttered under his breath with a fierce glare. "What do you know about my dreams Gaston!" Belle asked incredulously. "Plenty, here picture this." He declared as he sat himself down. "Gaston we don't need to picture you in lederhosen? Ok?" Garfield said mockingly. Odie broke out in laughter. Gaston eyed the pair with a very puzzled expression but turned his attention back to Belle. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill, is roasting on an open fire. Gaston spoke as he took off his dirty boots with his feet that he rudely placed on Belles book. "My little wife is massaging my feet." Gaston continued. "It's not enough for Gaston to annoy Belle but he has to torture her as well." Garfield said as he and Odie turned four shades of green as they got a whiff of the stench that emanated from Gaston's feet.

"While the little one's play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Gaston said only inches from Belle's face, who was holding her own nose at the smell of Gaston's feet. "Dogs?" Belle asked through a nervous smile. "No Belle! Strapping Boys like me!" Gaston boisterously exclaimed. "Imagine that." Belle replied feigning interest hoping he would he get to the point of his story and leave. "Do you know who that little wife would be?" Gaston rhetorically asked. "Let me think." Belle answered dreading the answer to come. "You Belle!" "I think everybody reading this saw that one coming." Garfield said to the readers with smarmy expression. "Gaston!" Belle exclaimed in mock surprise. "I'm speechless; I really don't know what to say." Belle said as she backed up to the door. Feeling he had her cornered Gaston shoved a rocking chair out of his way and approached Belle very menacingly. "Say you will marry me." Gaston said in a low growl as he violated Belle's personal space. "Uh oh" Garfield piped up. "I've seen 15 lifetime movie's that began just like this." Garfield said to the readers. He then turned to his loyal puppy friend who was grinding his teeth at the sight. "How about it pup, ready to spring into action?" Garfield asked. "Yeah!" Odie barked enthusiastically.

Gaston leaned in for a kiss when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, Gaston saw Garfield holding a slip of paper. "What do you want?" Gaston snarled at the cat. Garfield calmly handed the paper to Gaston. It read "Beware of unidentified flying splut." "What's a splut?" Gaston asked in an irritated tone. Garfield put on a very sly smile and chuckled. "Odie show the man what a splut is." Garfield called out to the pup. "Ta-Da!" Odie howled as he threw a cream pie from across and right into Gaston's face, making him fly backwards through the door that Belle managed to open quickly and go right into the mud-hole with the pigs.

Lefou began conducting the band without realizing Gaston had been rejected. Garfield and Odie came to the mud-hole with Gaston's boots. It was then that Lefou noticed Gaston's predicament. Gaston emerged from the muck to see Garfield and Odie holding his boots. "You forgot something." Garfield and Odie promptly smacked Gaston in the face with his boots knocking him senseless. "Have a nice day Gaston." Garfield said straightly as he and Odie walked away. Lefou approached his master cautiously. "So how did it go?" he asked ignorantly. That was all it took to set Gaston off. He angrily grabbed Lefou by his throat and brought him up to his face and declared. "I'll have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" and promptly threw his bumbling sidekick down and marched back to town in defeat.

Garfield and Odie were making their way up stairs as Belle emerged from the cottage. "Is he gone?" She asked looking down at her pets. "He's sulking his way over the north 40." Garfield replied. "Can you imagine he asked me to marry him?" Belle exclaimed disgusted. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless. She continued on as she threw feed to the chickens around the cottage followed by Garfield and Odie when she broke into song. _"Madame Gaston! Can you see it?" _"Again? With this?" Garfield asked annoyed to Odie. Odie merely shrugged his meanwhile continued singing out her Frustrations. _"Madame Gaston__! His little wife, ugh! No sir not me! I guarantee it!" _She sang and danced around the barnyard while Garfield and Odie watched. "Well it is Disney so I guess I better get used to it." Garfield conceded to Odie who barked in reply._ "I want much more than this provincial life!" _Belle sang to Garfield whom she unexpectedly picked up in her arms to dance around with. "Hey I don't do happy go lucky stuff remember." Garfield reiterated to Belle who couldn't understand. Instead she ran up the hill behind the cottage, excitedly carrying an irritated Garfield in her arms with Odie running up behind them barking happily. _"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!" _She sang as she held up Garfield to give him a better look at the great view of the river and mountains. _"I want it more than I can tell" _She sang on as she knelt down next to Odie with Garfield still in her arms. _"And for once it __might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned."_ Bell finished her song, giving Odie a scratch behind the ears which he greatly appreciated while holding a grumpy Garfield in her arms with whom she nuzzled her head against.

It was at this moment that Phillipe the Clydesdale came running out of the woods. "Phillipe!" cried Belle in surprise. "What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he Phillipe?" Asked a frantic Belle. "I told you he would get lost." Said a dispassionate Garfield. Belle picked up Garfield and Odie and quickly got on Phillipe. "You have to take me to him Phillipe." Belle said.

"Hey! Can't you go by yourself and bring some cheeseburgers when you get back?" Garfield asked Belle as they rode off into the dark woods. "Odie what did we get ourselves into? Garfield asked his friend who could groan in response.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your patience. My semester is blessedly coming to an end so chapters and other stories should follow at much faster pace. So here is chapter 4. thanks for all your patience again and please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

In the one hour since Belle, Garfield, and Odie had left the cottage the weather had taken a disturbingly dark turn as Belle rode Phillipe up to the gates of a foreboding castle they had come upon. "What is this place?" Belle asked her friends.

"I don't know, but why couldn't we go look for Maurice in say, the French Riviera instead?" Garfield angrily suggested to Belle while Odie whimpered with fear upon seeing the castle. Phillipe agreed with a snort and reared back in fear causing everyone to jump off.

"Phillipe, steady! Steady." Belle gently commanded to the frightened horse. The trio began searching for clues around the perimeter of the castle.

"Okay Odie, we have to conduct a very thorough and diligent search of the area, okay boy?" Garfield said to his puppy friend. "Right!" Odie enthusiastically barked. "Okay, here we go." Garfield began. "Maurice." Garfield called out in the lowest possible whisper he could muster. "Oh well, guess he's not here, we can go home now." Garfield said in mock defeat. Odie angrily groaned at his friend. "What?" Garfield asked with indignation. Just then Garfield and Odie heard the gate open with an eerie creek. Looking over his shoulder Garfield saw Belle examining a dirty hat.

"Papa?" Belle said to herself fretfully as she looked at the castle.

"Odie that is Maurice's hat isn't it?" Garfield asked his pal with dread.

"Uh huh." Odie nodded in agreement.

"And without even looking behind me, I know Belle is going into the big scary castle isn't she?" Garfield added.

"Uh huh." Odie nodded again this time with much more fear.

"Okay Odie we have to be brave to find Maurice and protect Belle at all costs." Garfield declared. "Are you ready boy?" Garfield asked Odie with enthusiasm.

"Right!" Odie said growled with salute and snarl.

"All right, you go first." Garfield ordered as pushed Odie out in front as they both headed into the castle.

Slowly Belle opened the castle door and walked in with Garfield and Odie in tow. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Belle called out.

"Hello? Dracula? Frakenstein?" Garfield called out sarcastically noting the decorum of the castle wasn't any less foreboding then it was on the outside. Odie whimpered as they entered the castle. As they got further inside the room it led them down a hallway that had a massive staircase leading up to the second floor of the castle.

"Papa? Are you here? Hello?" Belle called out desperately but to no avail as no one answered. The castle halls seemed endless as Belle and her friends continued on exploring. As the hallway went on, the castle took on a more demonic atmosphere with demon statues that aligned the halls from the floor to the ceiling. Garfield and Odie shrieked in terror upon noticing this and leaped into Belle's arms.

"Belle may I suggest we search for Maurice somewhere else like say someplace with nice Italian food instead please?" Garfield begged as he clung to Belle trembling. Belle gently put her pets down.

"Guys I know you're scared, I'm scared too, but I really need you. We can't leave here until we find Papa. Please I can't do this without you." Belle pleaded looking at her pals in with tears forming in her eyes. Garfield turned his head away trying to avoid Belle's gaze.

"I'm not going to look; I'm not going to look." Garfield said to himself. Odie of course agreed with Belle. Garfield eventually couldn't avoid Belle's big teary brown eyes any longer. "Oh don't give me that big genuine heartfelt Disney princess sad crying look with me! I'm not staying in this house of horrors five more seconds, do you understand me?" Garfield admonished to Belle. But he relented almost immediately as looked at Belle longer. "Oh who am I kidding? Even I can't resist that face." Garfield said to himself. "Fine, fine we'll stay, we'll stay." Garfield conceded dejectedly.

"Thank you Garfield, Odie, I knew I could count on you guys." Belle said as she embraced her two best friends.

"Yeah I'm becoming a real sap aren't I kids?" Garfield said to the readers while Belle hung onto him.

It was then they heard a mysterious creaking. "What was that?" Garfield asked cautiously. They looked to see that a door had seemingly opened on its own. Belle rushed through with Garfield and Odie following close behind. They room led to a staircase that went up to the tower of the castle. Going up the staircase was faint light like a flame. Seeing this Belle called out to it.

"Wait! I'm looking for my father!"

Garfield and Odie followed after her. Rounding up the staircase they reached the main dungeon of the tower where light seemed to vanish. "That's funny I'm sure they was someone." Belle Said to herself.

"Oh great we're stuck in this creepy castle with ghosts!" Garfield said to Odie who groaned fearfully.

Then they heard a familiar voice call out to them from a cell. "Belle, Garfield, Odie? Is that you? Maurice called out.

"Papa!" Belle cried with relief. The trio hurried over to the cell that held the poor man. "How did you find me?' Maurice asked. Belle happy to see her father was relatively all right took his hands and felt how cold they were.

"Oh your hands are like ice." Belle said soothingly. Maurice likely suffering from the onset of pneumonia began coughing uncontrollably.

"Belle I want you to take the boys and leave this place at once." He commanded but Belle wasn't having any of it.

"I won't leave you! Guys find a way to get him out!" She ordered Garfield and Odie.

"Belle there's no time you have to leave now!" Maurice implored.

"Who's done to this to you?" Belled asked incredulously.

"You're about to find out!" Garfield stated in terror upon seeing a large shadowy mass approach them from behind.

"What are you doing here!" The figure demanded with a fierce growl as he grabbed Belle. Garfield and Odie ran and hid behind Belle trembling.

"Whose there? Who are you?" Belle cried out to the shadows.

"The master of this castle." The large figure stated.

"I've come for my father, please let him out!" Belle pleaded. "Can't you see he's sick?" She added hoping to appeal to any sense of humanity within the figure.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" He bellowed.

"But he could die. Please I'll do anything." Belle reasoned.

"There is nothing you can do, he's my prisoner." The mysterious figure declared.

Garfield took this as a cue to leave. "Well Maurice it was nice knowing you. Whatever you do don't eat what they serve you here." Garfield said as he took Maurice's hand to shake goodbye. "C'mon Belle we're leaving!" Garfield added as he grabbed Belle's hand and attempted to run out of the tower. But Belle had other ideas.

"Wait!" Belle called out to the figure.

"What!" Garfield cried at Belle incredulously.

"Take me instead." Belle suggested.

"Belle you don't mean that!" Garfield cried pulling on Belle's cape urging her to leave. Odie whimpered in stunned disbelief. "She's does mean it." Garfield relented as he let go of Belle's cape.

"You would take his place?" the shadowy figure asked wondering if he had heard right too.

"Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing." Maurice pleaded. Odie bellowed mournfully urging Belle to reconsider.

"I will if you let my father go along with my cat and dog." Belle negotiated.

"Fine! But you must stay here forever." The unknown man declared with finality. Belle realized something about the man.

"Come into the light?" she requested. Slowly the man made his way into the light. As more of his features became illuminated it was clear he was not human but a creature that appeared to be a hybrid of a lion and a bison. Belle gasped at the sight taken aback. Maurice reached out to comfort his daughter. Garfield and Odie who clung to each other trembling in fear with teeth chattering, shrieked in terror at the sight.

Belle summed up her courage and approached the imposing beast in the light. "You have my word." She painfully declared.

"Done!" The Beast agreed and promptly let Maurice out of the cell. Belle collapsed in agony upon realizing what she bargained for. Maurice, Garfield, and Odie rushed to Belle's side.

"Belle listen to me I'm old, I've lived my life." Maurice tried desperately reason with his daughter. "Yeah listen to him Belle, you're the only one who can cook." Garfield added. But before Belle could say anything to her family the Beast grabbed her father along with Garfield and Odie.

"Hey easy!" Garfield cried at the rough handling.

"Wait!" Belle cried out in agony upon seeing her loved one's being dragged off never to be seen again.

"Belle!" Maurice called out to his daughter. Odie gave two mournful barks towards Belle as he too was pulled out of site.

The Beast dragged the trio outside to an awaiting horseless carriage.

"Please spare my Daughter, please." Maurice pleaded with the fearsome beast. Odie whimpered mournfully.

"Yes please I won't have a decent meal ever again without her." Garfield said the beast.

"She's no longer your concern." The beast declared as he harshly threw the trio into the carriage. "

Ow." Garfield groaned as Maurice and Odie pinned him to the wall.

"Take them to the village." The beast snorted.

Amazingly the carriage came to life and began walking like a spider towards the village. "Ok this is creepiest thing I've ever experienced." Garfield declared as he looked out the window bars at the site. Odie groaned in agreement.

Belle looking out from the tower at the carriage carrying her father and pets away broke down and cried.

"Boys we have to find out a way out of here!" Maurice said to the Garfield and Odie desperately kicking at the carriage door. But finding it useless as the door wouldn't budge Maurice began examining the bars on the windows and looked at Garfield and Odie.

"Maurice don't even think about it!" Garfield dreadfully told the inventor, knowing what he was thinking.

"Garfield, Odie I think you're small enough to where you can squeeze through the bars". Maurice said confidently. "C'mon Odie." Maurice said as he picked up Odie, who groaned at the thought of being shoved through the tiny bars. With a little effort, Maurice managed to get Odie through the bars. "All right Garfield, your turn." Maurice declared.

"Oh no! No way!" Garfield vehemently disagreed. "

Garfield we don't have time for this! Belle needs us now C'mon!" Maurice grunted as he picked up Garfield who was fighting with all his might. Garfield required much more effort to get him through the bars. Slowly but surely Maurice shoved the tabby cat through the bars head first.

"Just because I can't talk, he thinks he can't listen to me." Garfield lamented his situation. Finally after one final push Maurice got Garfield through the bars which sent the cat flying through the air. Garfield landed on the side of the road.

"Save Belle! I'll try to get help!" Maurice Called out from the carriage as he disappeared from sight.

"Save Belle? What am I going to do? Excuse me large, scary, angry Beast, release my friend Belle now or face me Garfield the cat and Odie the puppy?" Garfield sarcastically thought to himself.

It was then that Garfield realized he had another problem on his hands. He was trapped in the woods, at night, with no one in sight. "Odie? Are you here boy?" Garfield asked with trepidation looking for his friend. A few wolves howling in the distant didn't help alleviate his fear any better. Garfield at this point was shaking with fear. When suddenly.

"Bark!" Came a happy bark of joy from Odie who appeared from nowhere.

"Aaaaargh!" Garfield howled in terror as he jumped ten feet in the air and came down with a loud crash on the road. Dusting himself Garfield threw his friend a very sour expression. "Don't sneak up on me like that Odie!" Garfield admonished his companion. Garfield relaxed after a few minutes. "What are we going to do boy? We'll never see Belle again." Garfield lamented. Odie mumbled off gibberish that only Garfield could decipher. "No Odie I am not going back to the castle! Never! Understand?" Garfield firmly declared.

"You coward!" came a feminine but familiar voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Garfield asked Odie.

"Yeah, what a chicken!" Came a second even more familiar voice.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Garfield groaned in exasperation. "Cameo guest stars!"

Sure enough in poof of smoke appeared Nermal and Arlene as angels. "It's about time some of us had a cameo appearance in this crossover." Arlene stated as she brushed her halo.

"So what the heck are you guys supposed to be?" Garfield asked.

"Your consciences of course." Arlene explained.

"Don't I make the cutest angel Garfield?" Nermal asked Garfield.

"Never fails with him." Garfield said to the readers.

"How could you honestly leave Belle at the mercy of that beast after how nice she's been to you?" Arlene asked Garfield.

"Hey it isn't like I don't want to; I'm just not sure how we're supposed to do it." Garfield reasoned.

"How about use your brain? Like you did with Gaston?" Arlene Reasoned.

"Yeah! Garfield has a brain?" Nermal asked Arlene.

"I'll ignore that." Garfield said in response to Nermal's insult. "Look this isn't Gaston, this is a monster!" Garfield reasoned.

"So? Has that ever stopped you before?" Arlene challenged. "But! But!" Garfield tried but realized he couldn't argue with that logic.

"You're right it hasn't. Ok fine we'll go back and save Belle!" Garfield declared. "Let's go Odie." Garfield ordered the pup as he Odie took off toward the castle.

"Right!" Odie barked

"What? That's it? A lousy paragraph in this chapter? That's all we get?" Nermal asked Arlene outraged.

"Relax the story not over yet we may get more." Arlene said to her fellow guest star. "We better." Nermal stated

So here is chapter 4. Sorry for the long delay but having a new job doesn't leave me much time for my hobbies but here it is and enjoy. Hope you enjoyed the cameo appearance and there may be more. I'll try to get this story finished in a reasonable amount of time but it's not going to be easy cause I am working on other stories and working a lot now (not that is a bad thing, but you know what I mean) So thank you all for your patience. PS From now on I will be splitting up dialogue in response to criticism people had with my kingdom hearts story who had trouble following the story so in to make things easier I will be doing that from now on thank you and enjoy :-)


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't worry Belle! We'll save you!" Garfield cried as he and Odie ran through the woods as fast as they could. "We have absolutely no idea how, but we're going to save you." Garfield panted. Unfortunately for him and Odie and ill-timed avalanche covered them both in snow. "Uhmm, we'll eventually save you Belle."

After digging themselves out of the snow, Garfield and Odie resumed making their way through the woods looking for the castle. "Okay Odie, the castle is around here somewhere." Garfield said to his pal, frantically. "Maybe it was this way, or maybe it was that way." Garfield said looking around for the castle. Garfield began to lose hope of finding the castle when Odie tapped his head. Garfield turned to see Odie was pointing up the road. Sure enough, there was the castle. It stood as ominously as ever, complete with a fierce lightning strike. This terrified the cat and dog. "Nice touch." Garfield said in response to the lightning strike, looking up at the foreboding castle, while a holding a cowering Odie. Moving towards the gate which they discovered was still opened, the cat and dog ducked behind a brick wall attached to the gate. "Okay Odie, are you ready?" Garfield asked Odie.

"Yeah!" Odie barked enthusiastically.

"All right, you go first." Garfield said as he pushed Odie forward, passed the gates, which Odie went through enthusiastically. "Yeah I do stuff like this to him all through this crossover." Garfield said to the readers with a smug look.

As the duo once again entered the castle, Garfield called out. "Belle?" A long echo followed. "Where are you?" Again an echo followed. Garfield deciding to have a little bit fun with it. "Garfield the cat is the most perfect creature on the planet." To which the echo replied. "Fat chance, no way, what a joke."

"I hate a critical echo." Garfield responded with a sour expression. "Let's go Odie!" Garfield commanded as they both ran back to the tower where Belle was held. Cautiously they made their up the tower where they last saw Belle. After searching the tower thoroughly they realized Belle wasn't there anymore. "Oh no! She's not here!" Garfield said in realization to the pup who whimpered in sadness. "Where could she be?" Garfield asked with concern. "Who's going to cook for me? The microwave oven and tv dinner hasn't been invented yet!" The cat lamented. Odie suddenly pointed to his nose and mumbled in his gibberish that only Garfield could understand. "You think you can sniff her out boy?" Garfield asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Odie said through excited panting.

"All right boy, go to it!" Garfield commanded.

Odie began to sniff at the ground. Odie immediately followed the trail down the stairs and back into the creepy hallway. "I think this place actually got creepier." Garfield said to Odie as he looked at the statues and general decorum of the castle. Odie continued his sniffing at the ground,following the trail down the hall. "Thank goodness we haven't run into that big, dumb, ugly, snarling…..ooh" Garfield didn't finish his thought as he bumped into a shivering Odie who had suddenly stopped in his tracks. Garfield looked up to see why Odie had stopped. Sure enough there was the seething beast who had imprisoned Maurice earlier and now had Belle. Garfield smiled very nervously when he and the beast made eye contact.

"And our good, cuddly, kind friend the beast doesn't seem to be around anywhere either." Garfield said insincerely. The beast let out a massive roar at the dog and cat.

"Arghh!" Both Garfield and Odie screamed and took off back down the hallway with the beast in hot pursuit. The beast chased the duo down the hallway and all way back to the entrance hall where the pursuit continued all around the pillars with Garfield and Odie barely keeping one step ahead of the rampaging monster. Seeing a long hallway ahead of them Garfield grabbed Odie and led him all the way down getting ahead of the beast. Down the hall was the main parlor where Garfield and Odie got into and slammed the door behind them. Seeing nowhere else to hide they quickly dove under a table covered with a cloth. Of course the door didn't keep the beast out for very long as he threw the door open.

"I know you two are here somewhere." The angry beast said in a low growl. That reverberated off the walls sending a chill through the cowering duo.

"This is it Odie we're doomed, I'll be seeing you on the other side pal." Garfield said looking out from under the covers at the prowling animal. Garfield suddenly took notice of the curtains that hung next to the fire place and dresser drawer that was next to the table they were hiding under.

"_Use your brain." _Arlene's voice said in Garfield's head.

Garfield shook his head in disbelieve. "Is anyone else getting a _Star Wars _reference here?" Garfield asked the readers in response.

_"It's mostly for dramatic effect." _Nermal chimed in.

_"Don't ruin my moment! Use your brain." _Arlene said in an overly dramatic ghostly voice.

Garfield looked at the curtains and bookcase when a light bulb came on over his head. "Idea!" Garfield declared with a wide grin. Garfield carefully crept out from his hiding place and crawled to the curtains where he climbed up them, without the beast seeing him. Once he got up halfway, Garfield un-wrapped the curtains and began flapping the curtains to get the beast's attention. "Hey fang face!" Garfield called out to him. The beast turned in time to see Garfield making a very obnoxious face in his direction. Seeing this enraged the beast, who lunged at Garfield with massive roar. Garfield expecting him to do this suddenly pulled the curtain out. "Ole!" Garfield cried as he successfully wrapped the beast in the curtain as he went for Garfield whose momentum threw him head long into the drawer, smashing it to pieces and knocking him senseless.

"C'mon Odie!" Garfield cried to his friend. Garfield barricaded the door to the parlor with any furniture he could find as they both exited the room. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Garfield let himself collapse to rest for a minute, but Odie on the other hand ran back to the grand staircase where he last had Belle's scent. Odie barked at Garfield to keep up with him. "No, way Odie. I need a break!" Garfield said tiredly. At that exact moment a loud bang came from the door that Garfield had just barricaded. "Open this door now!" The Beast hollered through the door. "Wait for me, Odie!" A terrified Garfield cried after Odie.

Garfield quickly caught up the excited dog who was jumping up and down with excitement. "What is it boy?" Garfield asked the puppy. Odie responded with his gibberish that Garfield could decipher while excitedly pointing down the hall. "You know where she is, boy?" Garfield managed to translate.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Odie replied through his happy panting.

"Lead on boy!" Garfield commanded.

"Right!" Odie responded who promptly turned and began jogging down the long hallway.

Garfield and Odie finally came to a door where Odie pointed at emphatically. "She's in there boy?" Garfield asked reservedly. Odie nodded with a grunt. Cautiously Garfield opened the door and sure enough there was Belle, lying on the bed crying her eyes out. Both Garfield and Odie eagerly jumped on the bed, snapping Belle out of her woeful stupor. "Hi there!" A smiling Garfield said to a surprised Belle.

"Garfield? Odie?" Belle said, lifting her head up and wiping away her tears. Soon as she saw it really was her pets, Belle beamed with joy. "You came back! You came back! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Belle cried with happiness as she smothered her animal friends in a hug. Odie moaned in relief while Garfield was struggling to breathe.

"Belle, loosen up a little bit." Garfield asked Belle.

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"It's Mrs. Potts dear." A woman's voice said from the door.

"Quick, hide guys." Belle commanded to her pets. Garfield and Odie went under the covers to hide from whoever was coming. When Belle opened the door, instead of maid, she is faced with a talking tea pot and cups hopping into the room.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea." The talking tea pot said.

"But you're a. You're a…" A shocked Belle was unable to complete her sentence when she backed into a wardrobe that too suddenly came to life. With a chuckle the female wardrobe pleasantly admonished Belle.

"Careful." She said.

"Garfield! Odie! Come out, you need to see this!" Belle cried out to her pals.

"Belle, what the heck is is….huh?" Garfield started to say till he saw what Belle was seeing, which left him quite speechless.

"This is impossible!" Belle exclaimed.

"I know it is." The dresser sympathized.

Garfield and Odie jumped onto Belle's lap for comfort, who had collapsed on the bed with shock. "I'm…I'm not seeing this." A disbelieving Garfield said to Odie who was rubbing his own eyes in disbelief.

"Told ya she was pretty, didn't I momma?" the little blushing tea cup said to Mrs. Potts.

"All right Chip that will do." The tea cup said to her son as she poured tea into him. The little cup began hopping towards Belle. "Careful now, don't spill." The momma cup told her son.

"Thank you." Belle said as she slid off the bed to accept the cup. As she sipped on the cup the little guy decided to ask Belle a question.

"Are those your pets? Wow what big eyes your dog has" However the little cup couldn't quite figure out what Garfield was. "And your huh?…." Chip started to say but, squinting his eyes tightly at Garfield in confusion. "Fat, orange, weasel or something?" Chip finally said after much thought.

"Chip!" his mother admonished.

"What?" the tea cup said in confusion. Odie busted out laughing at the whole scene. Garfield on the other hand wasn't charmed.

"I can see me and this tea cup are going to have a problem throughout this story." Garfield said to the readers with an angry expresion. Belle giggled at the tea cups unintentional insult of Garfield.

"No that's my cat and dog, Garfield and Odie."Belle said introducing her pets.

"I just wanted to say I thought what you did was very brave." Mrs. Potts said to Belle.

"We all think so." The wardrobe added.

"Hey, what about us?" Garfield asked indignantly, pointing to himself and Odie.

"Your cat and dog, must love you very much to have come all the way back here for you." Mrs. Potts added right on cue.

"Much better." Garfield said to no one with much pride. Putting Chip down, Belle reached up and stroked Garfield and Odie with a small smile.

"But, my father, my dreams, what am I going to do?" Belle asked to everyone.

Garfield decided to answer Belle's question himself. Having growing tired of the castle, the tabby cat jumped down to the floor and grabbed Belle's hand. "What are we going to do?" Garfield asked angrily to Belle. "I'll tell you what we are going to do! We are leaving here now!" Garfield commanded as he tried to lead Belle by the hand. "I can't believe I have to be the straight man in this chapter." Garfield said to the readers.

"Oh will you look at us all wasting time here, when there's a supper to put on the table." Mrs. Potts suddenly remembered. Hearing this changed Garfield's mood instantly.

"Supper! As in food?" Garfield said in pleasant surprise.

"Chip, come along!" Mrs. Potts called out as she and her son made their way out the door.

"Bye!" The little cup called as they both exited.

"Well what do we have here for you to wear?" The wardrobe asked Belle as she opened herself up. Garfield decided to help out. Jumping into the wardrobe, Garfield ruffled through the dresses that were contained.

"She'll take this! And this! And some of these!" Garfield exclaimed as he went through the dresses. Wardrobe laughed out loud as Garfield was unwittingly tickling her with his rummaging.

"Garfield!" Belle cried at her cat as she pulled him out of the wardrobe. As wardrobe stopped laughing she refocused herself.

"Now what will you wear?" She asked Belle.

"That's very kind of you." Belle said in an overly kind way. "But, I'm not going." Belle finally said.

"But you must!" The Wardrobe said with a gasp.

"Yes, you must, I haven't eaten since chapter 4." Garfield added breaking the fourth wall. The group was interrupted by the door opening. When they looked there was a living clock standing there.

"Dinner is served." The clock said with a bow.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going." Belle said kindly but firmly.

"I, I, but what." The clock said clearly terrified.

"I said I'm not going." Belle reiterated.

"But, but." The clock stammered. But the look in Belle's eyes told him it was futile and took his leave.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the wardrobe spoke."You know, the master is going to be very upset." It warned.

"Well, I'm afraid that is too bad." Belle retorted.

"Master? Who's the master?" Garfield asked Odie. After a second it suddenly became clear who the wardrobe was talking about. "Oh, wait! I know who it is." Garfield said with wide, terrified eyes as a loud bang exploded from the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" The beast roared.

"I'm not coming." Belle said calmly.

"Belle, please let see a menu first." Garfield interjected.

"You will come out or I'll break down the door!" The beast yelled.

"At least he forgot about us." Garfield said to Odie.

"And get your cat and dog out of my castle!" The beast roared.

"My mistake." Garfield said through a nervous smile to a glaring, growling Odie.

"Garfield and Odie are staying!" Belle politely but sternly replied.

"We aren't?" Garfield asked nervously.

An impasse developed between the beast and Belle. The group could hear a conversation, but could not make out what was being said.

"Would you come down to dinner?" the beast mumbled through the door. Belle wasn't having any of it.

"No." She flatly said.

Another argument could be heard through the door. "It would be great pleasure if you would join me for dinner….Please." The beast said through the door, trying to hold his anger but not succeeding.

"No thank you." Belle replied defiantly. At this point the beast lost all composure.

"You can't stay in there forever." The beast exclaimed.

"Yes I can." Belle mocked.

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" The beast roared.

After a moment the group retreated to the bed with Garfield and Odie clinging to Belle.

"You know the master really isn't all bad. The wardrobe tried in vain to reason. Belle put on her best disgusted face she could muster which made the wardrobe feel very awkward.

"Once you get to know him." She finally said.

"I don't want to get to know him; I don't want anything to do him." She declared. The wardrobe, wisely gave up and went up against the wall and fell asleep. Belle allowed herself to calm down and look at her pets. Odie looked as every bit of sympathetic while Garfield gave her a knowing look. "Garfield I know what you're thinking." Belle said.

"We should leave. Now!" Garfield declared.

"You're thinking we should leave." Belle said as if reading Garfield's mind.

"The girl is psychic." Garfield declared to the readers.

"But there's something telling me we should stay, like I was meant to be here." Belle reasoned.

"No Belle, that's your brain going bye, bye." Garfield replied with a snort as planted himself beside Belle, pouting. After a few minutes Belle's stomach began to grumble.

"Ooh, I'm getting hungry, how about you guys?" Belle asked her friends.

ROAR! Garfield's stomach responded which frightened Belle and left Odie clinging to the ceiling.

"That would be a yes." Garfield responded with a smirk.

"Okay… let's go see if there is something we can find to eat." Belle said, who was still taken aback by Garfield's ravenous appetite. And so the trio left the room and made their way down the corridor. As they walked Garfield thought he heard voices.

"Oh no, oh yes!" he heard.

"Uh? Now what?" Garfield asked himself as he looked around. Soon he came upon some lights flickering through the curtains.

"I have been burned by you before." A female French voice said. Garfield pulled the curtains to reveal a candlestick and feather duster making out with each other. They were still making out when they finally noticed Garfield staring at them making the candlestick drop the duster. The candlestick stammered for something to say while the duster tended to her wounded pride.

"You know what? In any other story, this might seem strange." Garfield said as he walked away to catch up to Belle and Odie.

Garfield soon caught up with his friends as they made their way down the grand staircase. The trio looked around for a minute before seeing a corridor that hadn't been explored before so Belle decided to check it out. "Let's go down there, guys." Belle said to her companions. The trio came upon a door that led to the kitchen where the enchanted objects were all assembled. The objects were talking about the nights events when Belle and her friends interrupted them.

"Splendid to see you up and about mademoiselle, I'm Cogsworth the majordomo of this castle." The clock introduced, reaching to take Belle's hand. At the exact moment the candlestick that Garfield encountered a few minutes earlier came rushing to interrupt the introduction. The candlestick threw himself in front of Cogsworth to take Belle's hand with a big smile, clearly taken by Belle's beauty. "And this is Lumiere." Cogsworth introduced, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Ah chante mademoiselle." Lumiere said as began to kiss her hand rather aggressively, much to Cogsworth's annoyance.

"Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Cogsworth finally managed to ask.

"We are a little hungry." Belle said to him.

"You are?" Mrs. Potts exclaimed excitedly. "You hear that everyone, she's hungry!" She called out to the others. "Start the fire, break out the silverware, wake the china!" She commanded as all the respective objects came to life.

"Remember what the master said." Cogsworth cautiously said to the group.

"Oh pish pash I'm not going to let the poor girl and her pets starve." Mrs. Potts retorted.

"Right this way mademoiselle, bring your cat and dog along." Lumierre said as he escorted the trio to the dining room.

Belle, Garfield and Odie all took seats at the table as Lumierre made his way to the center. The lights in the room dimmed till only a spotlight was on Lumiere.

"Ma chere, Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!" Lumierre began the introduction in a very suave manner as dishes began to assemble behind him.

"I think I'm going to like this song!" Garfield said to himself as wrapped his napkin around his neck and pounded the table with silverware in hand while Odie did likewise, which Belle both admonished their manners like a disapproving mother. "Garfield! Odie!"

_"Be, our guest. Be our guest!" _Lumierre began his song and dance, as Garfield drooled in anticipation. _"Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin around your neck cherie, and we'll provide the rest!" _Lumierre continued as the appetizers made their entrance, which Garfield promptly devoured. _"Soup du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff it's delicious!" _Lumierre continued with his performance as he passed out a trey of finger foods which Belle tried and Garfield and Odie both took in one gulp.

_"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance! After all! Miss this is France and dinner here is never second best." _Lumierre went on as dishes burst out of a cabinet to form a replica of the Eifel tower. _"Be our guest! Oui, our guest! Be our guest!_

_ "Beef ragout! Cheese soufflé! Pie and pudding "en flambé." _Lumierre sang as more food came down the line as Belle, Odie and Garfield enjoyed the dinner. Unfortunately for Cogsworth got stuck in the pie for which he nearly got devoured by Garfield. Cogsworth barely escaped the pie as he screamed in terror as Garfield devoured the pie.

_"We'll prepare and serve with flair! A culinary cabaret! Your alone and you're scared! But the banquet all prepared! No one is gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining! We tell joke's! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks!" _Lumierre sang on as a large bowl of fruit punch came in the room that served as pool for the dancing spoons that jumped in pool and put on a swimming performance. Garfield could only shed a tear at the sight.

_"It's all in perfect taste, you can bet! Come on in and lift your glass! You've won a free pass to be our guest! "If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" _Lumierre sang as Cogsworth was recovering from nearly be eaten by Garfield began to frantically trying to quiet everyone so as not to anger the beast only to be stopped by Lumierre who brought the tempo of the performance down a notch.

_"Life is so unnerving. For a servant who is not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait on." _Lumierre continued as held his hapless friend Cogsworth hostage who finally managed to get out of the performance. _"Ahh those good ol' days when we were useful, suddenly those days are gone." _He sang on as he approached the trio_. "Ten years we've been rusting! Needing so much more than dusting!" _Lumierre sang as he came to Garfield. _"Needing to get exercise, a chance to use our skill!" _ He sang as he jumped on Garfield's belly._ "Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby, fat, lazy you walked in and oopsie daisy!" _Lumierre sang as patted Garfield's fat belly. Belle and Odie broke out in hysterical laughter at this. Garfield on the other hand put on a sour expression.

At that moment Mrs. Potts joined in the fun. _"It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive We'll be blessed! _Mrs. Potts sang as she danced around with her fellow enchanted objects. _"Wine's been poured and thank the lord, I've had the napkin's freshly pressed! With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft shoein' and I'll be bubbling! I'll be brewing! I'll get warm pippin hot! _She sang on till she noticed her reflection. _"Goodness sakes is that a spot! Clean it up! We want the company impressed! _Mrs. Potts concluded her solo as she exited the dining room.

Lumierrre returned for the finale. _"We've got lot's to do! She's our guest! She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" _Lumierre sang as cakes, puddings and wine joined him on the table as Lumierre began to perform his final solo. _"Our command is your request! It's been years since we had anybody here and we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease! Yes, indeed, we your ease, Yes indeed we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing, Let us help you! We'll keep going! Course by course! One by One! Till you shout I'm done! Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up. But for now let's eat up! Be our guest. Please be our guest!" _The show came to a stunning conclusion as the food assembled and wine bottles popped their corks as wine came gushing out like fireworks.

Garfield was positively hypnotized by the display. Belle applauded the show. "Bravo, bravo!" She clapped. A plait was delivered to Belle who began to enjoy her meal.

"Splendid, splendid!" Cogsworth applauded.

"That was wonderful! What else is around here?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Cogsworth lied. Belle knew better.

"Oh come now, there has to be…." Belle stopped in mid sentence when she noticed something behind Cogsworth and Lumierre. Belle gasped in shock while Odie cried out in surprise.

"Mon Cherie what is it? Sacrebleu!" Lumierre cried out when he turned around in turn making everyone see what he was seeing.

Garfield had singlehandedly ate every bit of food that was on the table by the performance, leaving his belly enlarged and Garfield lying down very content with himself.

"He has devoured everything!" Lumierre cried out in shock.

"I have never even seen the master eat like that!" Mrs. Potts said in amazement.

"Yes I think I should have warned you all about that." Belle said.

Garfield lifted his head with a huge smile on his face. "That was the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen." Garfield said as shed a tear.


	7. Chapter 7

Garfield, Belle, and Odie followed Lumiere and Cogsworth down a long hallway. The hallway was filled with suits of armor whose heads turned as the group walked by. Cogsworth explained the style of the hallway but the others simply tuned him out. "As I always say if it is not beroke don't fix it." Cogsworth joked to himself with much hilarity. Garfield just stared at him with a straight face. Cogsworth looked at him rather embarrassed.

"Don't quit your day job fella." Garfield said with a roll of his eyes. Cogsworth responded with a rather snobbish snort even though he couldn't understand Garfield, he knew he was thinking of something sarcastic.

As the group moved on Cogsworth noticed the suits of armor staring at Belle. "As you were!"

Following Belle, Garfield and Odie watched Belle start to go up a staircase. "Huh now where is she is going?" Garfield wondered to Odie who groaned in response. Belle curiously made her up the staircase only to be cut off by Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"What's up there?" Belle asked the two objects as Garfield and Odie.

"Oh nothing; nothing at all; it's just the West Wing; it's all moldy and dusty…" Cogsworth nervously tried to explain.

"Ah so that's the West Wing." Belle said fascinated.

"Nice going. " Lumiere scolded Cogsworth who smacked himself in the forehead.

"Wonder what he's hiding up there?" Belle wondered aloud.

"Unless something edible who cares?" Garfield said to Odie who nodded in agreement.

"Hiding!? The master is hiding nothing." Lumiere replied rather unconvincing.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Belle stated knowingly walking pass Cogsworth and Lumiere.

Cutting her off again Lumiere and Cogsworth stuttered to say anything to get Belle's attention away from the West Wing. "Wouldn't like to see the garden?"

"Maybe later." Bell replied insincerely.

"Or maybe perhaps the library." Lumiere suggested.

"You have a library!" Belle excitedly exclaimed.

"Why yes we do!" Cogsworth happily exclaimed relieved to have Belle's attention on something else beside the West Wing. Or so he thought.

"We have walls and walls of books!" Lumiere added excitedly.

As they both trotted off bragging about the library Belle took the opportunity to sneak away. Garfield didn't like this.

"Uh oh she has that look to her." Garfield said dreadfully to Odie who nodded mournfully as Belle made her way up the stairs. Garfield and Odie caught up with her quickly. The upstairs like the rest of castle had a gothic style quality. Demonic statues lined the hall. "Who decorated this place? Marilyn Manson?" Garfield said with shiver to Odie who groaned in response. Belle though disturbed by the decorum of the hall was still intrigued and not about quit exploring. Going down further they came upon a door with handles made to look like the head of a demon. This was as far as Garfield was willing to go. "Belle! Warning! Bad idea in progress, this is a bad idea!" He screamed pulling on Belle's skirt.

"Garfield relax, we're only looking." Belle reassured her cat.

"You want me to relax? Take me to Hawaii!" Garfield replied sternly still clinging to Belle's dress.

"We're only going to look for a moment." Belle said reassuringly.

"Translation, we're going to run into the Beast and get chased again." Garfield said glumly to the readers.

Slowly opening the door, Belle was greeted with easily the most dilapidated room one had ever seen which wasn't lost on Garfield.

"Well it's homely if you're Hannibal Lecter." Garfeld sarcastically remarked.

The trio explored the room looking over the various damaged furniture. Belle became fixated on a portrait of a man with the face torn. Belle looked deeply in the portraits eyes thinking she had seen it somewhere before. She took a part of the tear trying to rearrange the face but was stopped by Garfield and Odie who were frantically pulling on Belle's skirt. Belle looked down to see her friends shivering in fear pointing to the far end of the room. Looking up to see what had spooked them, Belle saw a rose emitting a haunting pink light, but what was really spooky was that it was floating. Instead of being scared of the rose, Belle was quite captivated by it and approached it with curiosity. Garfield and Odie on the other hand had seen enough and wanted to leave immediately.

"Belle we've seen enough, please don't touch the floating haunted rose!" Garfield pleaded with his charge. But Belle was seemingly hypnotized by the rose and carefully removed the glass top covering it. Finding it more beautiful than scary Belle reached out to touch it only to have a shadow envelope her, Garfield and Odie. Sure enough it was the Beast. And he didn't look happy.

"I was right wasn't I?" Garfield dreadfully asked Odie who was shaking with fear.

The Beast leaped at Belle covering the rose with the glass. He then glared fiercely at Belle. "Why did you come here?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry." Belle said fearfully.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" The beast hollered.

"I didn't mean any harm!" Belle pleaded.

"Get out!" The Beast screamed. "Get out!"

"Belle that's our cue!" Garfield said in fright as grabbed Belle's hand and led her out the door and down the hall. By the time Belle and her pets got to the main hall leading to the main door she had Garfield and Odie in her arms.

Passing Cogsworth and Lumiere on the way out they both urged her to stay but Belle was having none of it. "Promise or no promise I'm not staying here another minute!" She declared.

"Wait please!" They pleaded to no avail as she was already out the door.

Belle riding Philippe with Garfield and Odie in her arms made their way out the gate and into the woods.

Riding through the woods the tabby cat couldn't help but admonish Belle a little. "Would I be correct in assuming you weren't supposed to be in there and you ignored it and went any way, I'm just asking." He said looking up at Belle with an angry look.

After getting deep into the woods Belle seemingly got lost. All Garfield cared about was that they were out of the castle. "Whew! Safe at last Odie." Garfield gasped.

At that moment Belle gasped when she saw something move in the woods. A pack of wolves emerged from the forest looking hungry at the trio. "I knew the second I said that something would show up to try to kill us." Garfield said glumly to the readers.

Snapping Philippe's reins Belle rode the Clydesdale has fast as she could push him to evade the wolves. At first it seemed like they would they get away but they were cut off by another group of wolves with Philippe's reins getting tied up on a branch. Belle was thrown from the horse while Garfield and Odie got stuck on the branch. While trying to untie the reins a few wolves try to chomp Garfield. "Now I know how everything I must have eaten felt." He said with exasperation as he dodged the wolves. Belle was doing everything she could to fend off the hungry pack but she was quickly being overrun. Outnumbered with wolves closing in, Garfield stared helplessly as a hungry wolf licked his chops at him. "Hehe you don't want to eat me I irritate the stomach." Garfield nervously joked at the wolf.

"Garfield! Odie!" Belle cried helplessly.

As the branch broke sending Garfield to his doom while Odie held on for dear life to the remaining portion of the branch as he tried but failed to grab Garfield. A paw swooped out of nowhere and grabbed Garfield and the wolf trying to devour him. It was the Beast who roared with all his might at the wolf as he tossed him aside. Quickly handing a petrified Garfield to a surprised Belle the Beast took a defensive position around Belle, Garfield, as Odie crept down from the tree to join his friends.

The Beast leapt over the pack with a roar. The pack gave chase to the Beast and within moments overran him and slashed and bit at him but the Beast managed to throw them off him despite being badly cut in the process. A few more attempted to attack but as with before he managed to fight them off despite sustaining serious cuts in the process. The wolves deciding to give up retreated to into the woods, leaving the Beast and the trio.

Garfield who had his eyes covered this entire time tepidly uncovered. "I'm alive?" He said. "I haven't been devoured?" That's when he saw the Beast off in the distance. "Oh."

Belle, Garfield, and Odie watched as the Beast slowly turned towards them breathing heavily and in clear distress. Instead of the fierceness and rage that he emanated wherever he was present, the Beast looked at the group as if he was pleading for help. He made one desperate gasp for breath and collapsed.

Belle put Garfield and Odie on Philippe and was about to get on herself when she looked into the eyes of her pets. Staring at them Belle couldn't help but think how close she came to losing them had it not been for the Beast's timely intervention. Looking at her friends Belle gave them a loving hug and went over to the Beast to tend to him. Garfield was incredulous at this. "Belle, are you kidding me?!" he bellowed.

Of course Belle couldn't understand Garfield as knelt down at the Beast's side and put her robe around him. After much effort Belle finally managed to get the Beast up off the ground and over to Philippe which made Garfield and Odie jump down. With equally much effort she got the Beast on the horse.

Garfield still not believing what he was seeing, was about to go back home without Belle and Odie. "Okay, you know what? You want to go back! Fine by me! I'm I'm….." But Garfield was interrupted by a timely appearance by Nermal and Arlene looking at him judgmentally. Guilt-ridden Garfield sauntered back in defeat. "I'm going, I'm going." He muttered as he followed his friends back to the castle.

In the main parlor Belle was using Mrs. Potts to pour hot water into a basin to help clean the wounds to the Beasts arm who was seated in the chair resting. Garfield and Odie were on the arm of the chair while the rest of the servants were cowering in fear at the Beast as he growled in pain.

Seeing him lick his wounds caused concern for Belle. "Oh don't do that." She said to him as she prepared to wash his injuries to which he growled in response. "Here let me see it." She commanded unfazed but the Beast who wasn't very eager to comply. Finally she managed to apply the cloth to the wound The Beast at the stinging pain.

"That hurt!" He bellowed so loudly Belle's hair flew back as well as Garfield's tail. Garfield, Belle and Odie were not fazed by the Beast's outburst. The servants on the other hand fled behind a case in fear.

Belle had had enough of the Beast's temper. "If you'd hold still it won't hurt so much."

"If you hadn't run away none of this wouldn't have happened." The Beast said to her with a grin thinking he had her.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away." She shot back.

Beast struggled for second or two form an argument finally coming up with one. "Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing." He added with a wide grin thinking he had finally won the argument.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Belle added mimicking the tone Beast took with her. Beast looked at Garfield who shook his head in disagreement with an irritated look. After a moment of silence between them, the servants and Odie came out from their hiding place as Belle prepared to apply the cloth again. "Now this might sting a little." She said as she quickly as she applied the cloth again. As she warned it was stinging as the Beast shuddered in pain. "By the way; thank you; for saving Garfield. Isn't that right Garfield?" She asked the tabby cat. The Beast looked at the cat, who was not in a forgiving mood, promptly stick out his tongue and razzed him with an angry look. "Garfield!" Belle cried in offense. Odie on the other hand licked the Beast in the face barking happily. The Beast sighed in exasperation placing his face which was dripping drool in his left paw. "Any ways; thank you." Belle said sincerely.

Taken aback by her gratefulness after everything the Beast replied. "You're welcome." He said which surprised the servants to hear there master speak any kindness.

Hope everyone enjoyed this. I will try the last few chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for all your patience. My apologies for not getting this up sooner, so I will drop a hint for the next chapter. Think Garfield one shot comic strips.


	8. Chapter 8

Garfield, Belle, and Odie were enjoying a morning stroll through the courtyard while the Beast and his servants observed them. There was new fallen snow on the ground that had fallen the previous night. Odie was happily romping through the snow, barking cheerfully as Belle strolled along. The pup popped up from the snow and promptly threw himself into Belle's arms, who lovingly hugged him as he looked at her enthusiastically. "Isn't this great boys; such beautiful scenery!" Belle asked rhetorically.

"What scenery?" Garfield asked from under the snow, his tail the only thing visible as he walked through the snow. "It looks like somebody turned the lights out." Garfield complained grumpily. "in fact I think it's actually possible things couldn't get any worse." Garfield said as he walked blindly right into a tree that dropped a ton of snow right on him. "Ok who's the wise guy around here?"

The next morning the Beast led Belle followed by Garfield and Odie went to a room deep in the east wing. "There is something I want to show you." He said kindly as he was about to open the door. "But first you have to close your eyes." He asked which Belle responded with a curious look but complied nonetheless when he stated, "It's a surprise." Garfield and Odie shrugged their shoulders at each other, wondering what it could be. Once the Beast was certain that Belle had closed her eyes, he immediately opened and gently led her into the dark. Garfield and Odie followed suit.

"Can I open them now?" Belle eagerly asked.

"Not yet!" The Beast said to her as he ran to open the curtain. With light shining in the massive room, Garfield and Odie were surprised at the sight. "Go ahead." The Beast said. As soon as Belle as saw what Beast wanted to show her she gasped with delight. It was perhaps the largest library in all of France. "I don't believe it; I've never seen so many books in my life!" She said happily.

"Do you like it?" The Beast asked hopefully.

"I love it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Then it is yours!" The Beast said, delighted to see her happy.

After taking it all in Belle turned to the Beast. "Thank you, so much." She told him with genuine gratitude as he took her hand with a beaming smile.

"Well that's it Odie, we will never see her again." Garfield said to the puppy who groaned in agreement. Hearing some chattering coming from the doorway, Garfield and Odie went to investigate.

"It worked!" Lumiere exclaimed excitedly to the group as they hopped away while Chip was asking a lot of questions as to what everyone was talking about.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Garfield asked his puppy pal who shrugged his shoulders.

Later Belle and Odie were in the library reading. "I found a book on pets Odie! Now we can find out what kind of dog you are!" Odie happily barked in reply with a happy grin and panting. "Let's see are you a pointer?" Odie responded by pointing. "No; maybe a bulldog?" To which Odie replied by twisting his face into that a bulldog. "No, not that either. "How about a basset hound?" Odie again transformed his face, this time into that of a basset hound. "Oh! Here you are boy; pure bread clown?" Belle said giving Odie a curious look. Odie responded by squeezing his nose. _"Honk! Honk!" _

One night Garfield came into Belle's room holding out a book. "Aw, Garfield do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Belle asked which Garfield responded in the affirmative. "After adding the cheese, then place the lasagna in the oven after heating to 400 degrees Fahrenheit." Belle read to the sleeping Garfield lying on her lap.

About a day later, Chip found Garfield still sleeping under the covers in Belle's bed. Jumping up on the bed and getting under the covers, Chip was eager to point something out to Garfield. "Hey Garfield! Belle just told me you're 35 years old. Wow, in people years you're over 200 years old!" He happily added before bouncing off.

"Would you feel it if I kicked you!?" Garfield said to him angrily.

Belle and the Beast were having breakfast in the main dining room with Garfield and Odie with the staff looking on. Belle and Beast were served what appeared to be cold cereal while Garfield was served a large stack of pancakes which he ate rather quickly which Belle responded by rolling her eyes at Garfield's excessive eating. However The Beast was the one with the worst manners as he devoured his entire cereal by literally diving in which shocked Belle. Garfield looked rather impressed. "Excellent form and steady pace; I give him a ten." Garfield said to Odie who barked in agreement. Mrs. Potts and Chip looked rather embarrassed. They sat together in awkward silence as Beast was rather embarrassed at his habits. However Mrs. Potts quickly got an idea and pushed a spoon to the Beast. The Beast nervously accepted the spoon with Belle looking on with hope. After a few moments of clumsily trying to use the spoon for eating which Garfield chuckled to himself as he watched, Belle decided to just go along as she held up her bowl with a small smile. The Beast smiled appreciatively as they both consumed the cereal as Garfield and Odie looked on. "Come to sloth side my dear." Garfield sarcastically said to Belle. Odie barked in agreement. Garfield however couldn't help but notice how Belle and the Beast seemed to smile just a little more affectionately toward each other. Garfield and Odie looked at each in curiosity for a moment before Garfield looked back at the two to give them a fierce glare. Odie only stared at his friend with concern.

Out in the courtyard The Beast and Belle were enjoying a walk while Garfield and Odie looked on. Belle was showing Beast how to feed birds. The fact that they appeared to be having a good time was infuriating to Garfield which Odie found very confusing.

"_There's something sweet and almost kind but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined but now he's dear and so unsure; I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

Belle sung to herself in thought as she looked at the Beast as he tried to feed the birds that had gathered to feed on the seeds. Not having much luck, Belle went to the Beast's side and gave him more seeds. This time he had more luck in attracting the birds which the Beast was appreciative.

_ "She glanced this way. I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be. I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before"_.

A small red bird caught Belle's attention. Belle went after the little bird to play with it some more. The Beast couldn't help but smile as he watched Belle play with the bird. She looked back at him briefly before shyly going behind a tree.

"_New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_ She thought to herself as she hid behind the tree to gather her thoughts.

Garfield on the other hand had seen all he could stand. Looking around he realized he was sitting in snow. Looking at the Beast and the snow, Garfield put on a very devious smile. As the Beast kept looking at Belle longingly, he was suddenly struck in the head by snowball. Looking down at the dog and cat, Garfield had an innocent expression with a halo over his head, while Odie pointed at him. The Beast had a very irritated look on him as he looked at Garfield and Odie. Gazing over at Belle who was playing with a bird; The Beast looked back at Garfield with a sneering grin. While Garfield laughed hysterically at the Beast thinking he had fooled him; Garfield was struck by a giant ball of snow laid him out which Odie had managed to dodge at the last second. Belle looked back in surprise at the group to see Odie digging Garfield out of the snow while The Beast put on his own innocent smile with a halo over his head.

Later Belle and The Beast were in the main parlor after a walk in the courtyard. Garfield and Odie were watching from the doorway. Garfield not approving of Belle's relationship gagged at the sight, which Odie looked on with concern.

"Monsieur Pussy cat; I know the master hasn't been the most gracious of hosts." Lumiere stated suddenly from the behind the puppy and cat.

"But he is trying to change, honestly and truthfully he is; so please, please do anythingg to ruin their blossoming relationship." Cogsworth pleaded.

"Otherwise dear we will be cursed for all time; never to be human again." Mrs. Potts continued

"Human again!" Garfield expressed with shock with Odie moaning in agreement.

"Why yes, Garfield, we were all once human and so was the master." Mrs. Potts started sensing Garfield understanding them as she related the story of the Enchantress and the Prince who became the Beast.

"And so we're doing all we can to what we can to bring them together." Lumiere happily finished the tale.

Garfield however stared back with an angry expression as he walked down the hallway.

The objects couldn't believe it. "Oh dear; he didn't like that all." Mrs. Potts said in defeat to her partners.

_The next day:_

Belle and the Beast were in the library reading while Garfield was watching from the second floor looking over the balcony. He was holding a water balloon, as he turned to the readers with evil sneer while pointing to the water balloon with his claw extended. "Water balloon, plus them equals … SPLASH! Epic fail." Garfield said embarrassed, soaked to the bone.

_The next day:_

Belle and the Beast were walking out the courtyard again Garfield stood atop a hill watching them approach. Rolling up a snowball, Garfield chuckled to himself at 'ingenious' of his plan. "Sometimes I amaze even myself." Garfield said to readers. As Belle and Beast approached the bottom of the hill, Garfield released the ball. As the ball rolled toward the couple, Garfield eagerly awaited the outcome with evil grin. However as the couple were about to enter the path of barreling snowball Belle noticed something. "Oh look a beautiful coin!" She gasped with joy as they both narrowly missed the giant snowball amazingly failing to notice it as well. The giant snowball flew up an opposing hill and went straight up in the air. Garfield standing on the opposite hill watched helplessly as the snowball floated right over on top of him. "This is going to hurt." Garfield muttered as the ball of snow splattered on him. "You know, I'm really starting to hate the snow." Garfield said as he dug himself out of the snow. A second pile of snow fell right on top of him again. "And apparently, the snow hates me equally back." He said from under the snow.

_And the next day again:_

Once again Belle and the Beast were spending time together. This time they were going ice skating. Garfield once again was plotting to break up the union. Out on the pond Garfield was using a sharp metal pick to chisel a large hole in the ice. "Hey, I know it's kind of mean, but friends don't let friends date Beasts." Garfield said with a sly grin. Garfield was nearly done. "Hehe this it's definitely going to wor…SPLASH!" And through the ice he went leaving only the ice he was chiseling around.

_Later:_

"So Garfield?" Belle asked the tabby cat with a scolding tone as she used Mrs. Potts to pour hot water in a basin Garfield was using to keep his feet warm. The cat also had himself wrapped in a blanket with warm pack covering his head. "Care to explain what you were doing out there?" Belle finished with her hands on hips with a suspicious look on her face.

"W-w-will n-n-not d-d-dignify with r-r-response." Garfield shivered through his answer. Chip couldn't help himself.

"Hehe, it was pretty funny Garfield when you hopped into castle, frozen in a block of ice." Chip laughed at the memory.

"Sh-sh-Shut up Ch-ch-Chip." Garfield responded through shivering.

_Later:_

In the library Belle was putting together a book when Garfield walked up to her on the table, looking like he was in a bad mood. "Hello Garfield, I'm making a book for the Beast, what do you think?" Belle happily told Garfield as she showed the makeshift book to him.

SLASH! Garfield clawed the book in half in one swift motion.

"Okay, you're jealous aren't you?" Belle asked Garfield knowingly while holding the slashed book.

"I thought I made my point with subtlety" Garfield said as he calmly walked away.

Later Belle was talking with Mrs. Potts. "I think Garfield is jealous of me and the Beast being together so often now." Belle said to the tea pot.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" Mrs. Potts asked curiously. At that moment Garfield walked up wearing boxer shorts, a wife beater shirt and socks.

"You're going out with _HIM _again aren't you?!" He asked Belle angrily.

"I see." Mrs. Potts said.

_Even more Later:_

Garfield was sitting on a table in the dining room when he was approached by the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello Garfield." It was the Beast. "I think we should talk."

"Oh; it's you." Garfield turned his nose up at him and turned his head away from him.

Later the Beast tried to reason with Garfield. "I know I haven't been the nicest person I could have been, but I'm trying to change and I do love Belle and I promise I will treat her wonderfully." The Beast explained to Garfield. However Garfield seemed very unimpressed. The Beast sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe I'm actually talking about this to a cat."

Garfield responded by whipping out a mirror to show the Beast his reflection and photograph of the household objects. "Fine, point taken." The Beast responded with gritted teeth in irritation. "Garfield, just because Belle and I have feelings for each other doesn't mean she is going to stop loving you; what will it take to convince you of that?" The Beast asked.

"Some kitty treats perhaps?" Garfield replied sarcastically.

Later Garfield was lying down in the main parlor. "So, how are things?" the voice of Arlene said suddenly. Sure enough Garfield looked to the side of him and there she was with the angelic version of Nermal.

"What do you guys want?" Garfield asked irritably.

"You're not happy that Belle and Beast have grown together are you?" Arlene told Garfield

"Gee what gave me away?" Garfield asked sarcastically.

"You don't think the Beast has changed?" Arlene asked knowingly. Garfield just kept staring at nothing, ignoring her. "You have to know Garfield, what you were doing wasn't for Belle it was for you."

"Oh, give me a break." Garfield muttered with anger.

"I'm serious; you're just mad that you won't be the center of attention." Arlene said knowingly.

"But look on the bright side; you'll always be the center of the universe." Nermal said with a peppy grin. Garfield cocked his head in his direction. "After all you're fat enough." Nermal finished with a sly smile.

"Ding!" Garfield replied dejectedly.

Later in the library Garfield met up with Odie. "Hey there boy; you think the Beast has changed?" Garfield asked his buddy to which Odie responded happily with a thumb up. "Belle seems to have taken to him; how about you?" Odie replied likewise. "And would you like bowled pig snout and gravy surprise?" Garfield asked. Odie once again replied with happy thumbs up. "Ah, I see."

A short time later Garfield and the Beast met with Belle in the dining room. "Belle, Garfield and I talked, and we have decided to be friends." The Beast explained happily.

"Oh thank you Garfield!" Belle reacted with joy.

"I think we should have dinner, tonight." The Beast suggested.

"Group hug!" Garfield bellowed as he somehow managed to embrace the couple in a tight hug when he heard dinner.

In Belle's room, Belle was going through the wardrobe looking at the selection of dresses to wear for dinner with Garfield and Odie looking on. "Garfield I need help."

"Hmphh, you're dating someone outside your species, talk about understatement of the century." Garfield deadpanned to Odie who couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"Garfield, I need something to wear, so I need your honest opinion." Belle told her cat.

"All right cat, let's try pink!" Belle slips into the Wardrobe and steps in a puffy pink dress that would have made Cinderella giggle. Garfield expressed by sticking out his tongue and razzing the sight. "How about blue!" Belle again slipped into the wardrobe to try on the blue dress. Once again Garfield razzed the dress. "Uhm; how about green?" Again Belle tried on the dress, only to have Garfield razz again. And the process repeated for several minutes with different dresses; red, orange, white and even a polka dot dress! All disapproved by Garfield. "Aww! C'mon cat! You actually hate all of them?" The Wardrobe cried in frustration

"I didn't stutter." Garfield said with banality.

"Wait! Belle I think I have one more." The Wardrobe said suddenly.

"Oh Garfield I think you will like this one; close your eyes while I get it on." Belle gasped with joy when she saw it.

"Hmph, modesty thy name is Belle." Garfield muttered to Odie who covered his eyes with his long ears. Garfield shut his eyes.

"All right boys open your eyes." Belle said with anticipation.

When Garfield and Odie opened, they were impressed with what they saw. Belle was a vision in a shiny gold dress with her hair done and make up well evenly applied. "Ooh!" Garfield and Odie whistled in unison. "Nice touch." Garfield said with a thumb up.

"You really think so Garfield?" Belle asked happily. Garfield nodded in reply. "Oh thank you Garfield." Belle said with a hug.

Suddenly someone clearing their throat from the doorway caught their attention; it was Cogsworth. "Dinner is served, madam." Belle gave an eager smile to her pet pals and went out to meet the Beast. As soon as she was out of sight Cogsworth turned his attention to the cat and dog. Especially Garfield. "Now look here! I know what you were up to earlier, now you are not to go down and bother mademoiselle Belle and the master, is that understood!" Cogsworth said emphatically to Garfield who sarcastically saluted in return.

"Loud and clear clock man!" Garfield replied with a sarcastic grin as he produced two tuxedos and showed them to Odie who barked happily.

Down in the main hall Belle and the Beast met at the bottom of the stairs; Belle smiling sweetly up at the Beast who smiled as if he hadn't been this happy in a long time, which he probably hadn't. Taking Belle by the arm, the Beast escorted Belle to the ballroom to enjoy their dinner. Eating their dinner in comfortable silence, the Beast suddenly asked Belle about Garfield and Odie. "I hope Garfield and Odie don't mind being alone in the room."

"Oh I think they are fine." She replied knowingly looking down at her side. The Beast arched his eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Our server and the violin player." Belle replied with a happy giggle as she pointed to the side of the table. There was Garfield carrying a tray of food with Odie by his side with a violin with his happy panting. Both were disguised in their tuxedos, even complete with fake mustaches. Suddenly Odie cleared his throat and began playing very well played soft tune. With Odie playing the violin, Belle suddenly got up from the table excitedly and went over to the Beast. With Mrs. Potts and Chip looking on they both went out to the main floor.

"_Tale as old as time. True as it can be barely even friends then somebody bends. Unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast" _She began to sing as the Beast and Belle began to dance to Odie's violin and Mrs. Potts singing. Garfield walked up to his dog friend surprised at Odie's hidden talent. Shrugging his shoulders at the readers he decided to just eat his food and watch Belle and the Beast dance under the impressive chandelier. "_Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong." _Mrs. Potts sang as the Belle and the Beast continue to dance both seemingly lost in each other's gaze while Garfield looking on, only instead of glaring with jealousy he was smiling with a knowing expression at Belle and The Beast. "_Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast." _Mrs. Potts finished her tune with a very tired Chip, whom she urged off to bed. Odie wrapped up his playing as the Beast and Belle went out to balcony with Garfield and Odie the only ones left in the ballroom as the chandelier went out.

Watching the romantic duo exit to the balcony, Garfield turned to the readers. "They just don't make them like that anymore." Garfield said knowingly pointing over his shoulder with a happy smile.


End file.
